The Gleeful Stride
by whateverdecember
Summary: After her Christmas break-up, Rachel faces reality that maybe she and Finn were not meant to be. As she decides on the journey to introspection, Puck supports her on her growing pains and they develop a mutual understanding. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1: PERSPECTIVES

The Glee-ful Stride

After her Christmas break-up, Rachel faces reality that maybe she and Finn were not meant to be. As she decides on the journey to introspection, Puck supports her on her growing pains and they develop a mutual understanding. Their budding friendship help bring the best out of each other—which makes Finn uneasy. It is revealed that despite having a stable relationship with Sam, Quinn's unresolved feelings for Puck make it harder for her to accept Puck and Rachel's sincere affections. This is the Finn-Rachel-Puck-Quinn-Sam pentagon that I've been craving for! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and all the use of this is for leisure only.

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Hey. Do you want to, say, hang out on Football night?"

"Huh? Oh, Puck's taking me." smiles Rachel innocently, as she smoothens out her lip gloss.

"Oh, yeah, Of course. I didn't know what I was thinking." Finn clearly defeated, mustered a smile back.

"See you around, Finn!" and she closed her locker door.

Finn tried walking alongside her, wanting to talk. He opened his mouth, and when he came to the conclusion that he didn't know what words to say, he closed them again and walked to glee club.

* * *

"Surprise!" Puckerman sheepishly led Rachel to their hideout.

Rachel laughed. It was one of the countless places where they talked their hearts out.

"Sneaky you! I didn't figure that out!" her mouth became the size of a melon.

Puckerman joined in the laughter. "Well, with Noah Puckerman, surprises must be epic." He leaned beside her and brushed the hair that the wind blew in her face. "This is really sweet of you, Puck. I never thought you had it in you."

"Well, I think you deserve this. Every time I remember how people instantly judge you, I realize how brave enough you are to handle it—in as much as to admit it to others."

"I've never admitted it to myself until the day Finn officially broke up with me. I thought of what a pathetic loser I've been, making it all about me and expecting people to think that nothing happened."

"Hey. If everyone were perfect, then we wouldn't human, now would we? I don't blame you for all you feel. The reason why you react the way you do is because you just want people to see you as what you can be. That's how you handle things. I handle it my own way by being a badass. I bet Finn handles it by thinking all about himself."

"But Finn's a good person."

"That's what he wants you to think. Don't get me wrong, Finn's a good guy, but between himself and the people who are important to him, he'll choose himself. He plays it safe with what he believes in—he believes in things pragmatically because of the way they are, not because it's what he thinks is right. And that, in a sense, is selfishness. But he hides it more. So you see? You're both on the same page. Santana luring him in is an example of that. He slept with Santana to boost have what he had lost. Don't get too frustrated with yourself. You're just man enough to face the consequences of your selfishness. And personally, I prefer that." He smiled.

"I am amazed at your depth, Puck. I've never seen this side of yours before."

"I've never shown it."

Rachel placed her head on his shoulders. "You're a great person, Puck. And this place is perfect, by the way. It's peaceful and there are ducks."

A few moments passed with utter silence.

"Puck?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Hey, no biggie."

"Are you still friends with him?"

"We're friends, but we're not _friends_. He may tell me things—stuff that happens to his life but I don't tell him personal feelings or anything. I like being in control of myself. We joke around, but, honestly... I don't think he'll have my back when I need him, that's all."

Rachel just laughed a little but made no comment. She felt her eyelids flutter a bit, then shut close from the serene wind that calmed her. When he felt sure that she was asleep, Puck kissed her on the forehead and looked on.

* * *

Striding on the way up the corridor, Rachel hit the wall with a sudden force.

"Hey, Berry. Can't get enough of hot guys, can you?" Santana smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Puck, kiss-up."

"You can't have everything to yourself, Santana."

"You still can't get over the fact that I'm hotter than you and boys take one look at me and they drool."

"Get a life, Santana." Puck emerged, eyes shot.

"Can't get any lower, Puckerman?"

"You've got Finn already, so buzz off."

"Really Puck? Not after that night at your place? Or is Berry just fair-play for you?"

"Look, I don't know what you're game is, Santana, but picking Rachel won't make you any better. You've amused yourself too much by picking on people."

"I laugh at my hand. Have you ever listened to yourself? I don't know this new "Puck", all I know is that after a few days, he'll come back to his player senses. By the way," leans closer to Rachel, "Don't get comfortable with all of this. He hasn't taken his medicine yet so his brain isn't functioning properly. Noah Puckerman will always be Noah Puckerman. So better throw your hopes in the trash bin, Berry. You just have to face the reality of your unattractiveness."

"I said, QUIT IT, SANTANA!" with a sudden push, he sent Santana rolling to the hall.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT, PUCKERMAN!"

"What's going on?" The shadow of Finn's form blocked the hallway.

"You laying a finger on Satana, Puckerman?"

"Well, look who's back suddenly becoming Superman! And since when did this happen, Hudson? When you learned that Rachel wasn't good enough for you? You're not as innocent as you look. Rachel deserves more than you can ever think she's worth. It's high time you defended someone who was as two-faced as you!"

Finn slammed his fist in Puckerman's face. "PUCK!" Rachel ran to his side. He wiped the blood dribbling down his lip, looked at Finn straight in the eye and said, "You just proved my point, Finn." Turning to Rachel, "No problem, babe, I've got you covered." And he brushed a flustered Finn away with his arm. Eyeing Santana, he said, "Get a life, I said."

"You shouldn't have done that." Rachel said as she gently patted cloth on his swollen lip.

"Hey," touching Rachel's arm. "That's exactly what they want you to think. Just because you look strong doesn't give anybody the right to embarrass you or put you down. They'll take advantage of that."

"Even though," she insisted. "You're not always there for me. I need to know how to protect myself."

"What makes you think that I won't be there for you?"

"Not you. I meant, people will always have their lives. Do you think people will actually care about me? I've learned about it the hard way—that at the end of the day, you're always alone. And I don't want to look like I should feel sorry for it."

"Exactly. I understand what you mean. But not all people are indifferent and disloyal, Rachel. One day, you'll meet those who will have your back. Trust me." He smiled and took her hands.

"Like you?"

"Yeah," With a glow in his eyes, "Like me." He squeezed her.

* * *

"I know what I saw." Quinn said, panicked.

"And you're reacting like this, because...?" Tina asked.

"BECAUSE! Because it was Puck and Rachel, it wasn't as what I have imagined it to be."

"Wait a second. Quinn, I don't get it. You're already with Sam. What's the big deal?" Mercedes pointed out.

"The big deal is that it's Rachel Berry."

"Look, I know I have been mean to Rachel, but she's not grabbing anyone of our boyfriends, so let's leave her to her troubles."

"I actually thought that Puck and Rachel were kind of cute together." Says Tina. All faces stared at her.

"What? They went out a couple of months ago; it's nothing."

"I just can't handle this. There must be some explanation."

"Maybe they like each other. Come on. How would you feel if somebody like Quinn actually hated that you're happy?"

"I said, I don't hate that they're happy. But..."

"But what? I'm sorry, I'm confused. A minute ago you said it was because of Rachel...?"

"I MEAN, I've never seen Puck like this. I never thought that he would be like this. Like how he is with Rachel, I mean."

"You mean like be with Rachel?" Tina asked as confused as everybody else.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Urgh. It's not necessarily "being with Rachel". It's the fact that I get to see him all decent and all."

"Maybe he's in love with her." The colour drained over Quinn's face.

"Quinn, you don't look very good."

Mercedes took the cue. "Guys, why don't you go ahead and practice while I go accompany Quinn to the infirmary? All this talk is making her stressed. Mr. Schuester's coming in a minute anyway."

And she and Quinn went down the hall and turned corner left.

"Go ahead. Spill it." Mercedes smirked.

"Spill what?"

"I saw your face when Tina said Puck was in love with Rachel."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I didn't bring you out just to have some fresh air, you know that. Denying won't do you anything."

At that moment, Quinn lost it.

"I thought I was going to make him change his ways. When we baby-sat for Nancy's sister's kids, everything felt so right. I thought we had something. I mean, I lost everything to him. My virginity, even our baby."

"I thought you didn't care about the baby."

Quinn started to cry. "I didn't care about the baby because I knew if I did, I'd have to rely on him for that. And I thought for a moment, it could work. Now he's with Rachel and I don't understand it."

"So this isn't about Rachel."

"I was confident when Puck went out with Santana because the last thing that that girl wants is a serious relationship—but with Rachel..." She couldn't move. Tears were furiously flowing from her cheeks. "I saw them in the bathroom and I heard what Puck said—he said that he was going to protect her, no matter what happens!"

"Listen, Quinn... I'm not saying that you don't have a chance with Puck. I'm just saying that maybe it's time that Puck deserves someone for him. Rachel, for all that she is, she talks for those who she cares about. And I think, and I know you too think, that Puck needs someone who knows him. _And I mean, really knows him_. Can you actually say the same? And besides," she held Quinn's hand. "You're forgetting about Sam—who loves you. Are there really enough guys who'd tell the whole world to stay committed to one girl? Count your blessings, Quinn. Loving Puck may not that be the best thing for you. It might cost you things that you didn't know you had." She held a deep breath and took Quinn towards the direction which they came in. "Come on, Mr. Schue might wonder where we are. Don't cry now. Puck isn't worth your tears."

Quinn wasn't sure of this.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone about this."

"No worries."

"Promise? Especially Sam. He'll freak."

Mercedes hugged her. "I promise. I'll give you a pinky swear if you want."


	2. Chapter 2: THE WEEK AFTER PRELUDE I

CHAPTER 2

Rachel stands at the door, hugging her knees. Her eyes couldn't cry anymore; it was sore from the 5 hours worth of tears that she shed moments before. Finn broke up with her. It was finished. Her life was not over _over_, but she knew that all the attention that she worked on to get Finn to notice her got wasted. She knew she was needy and mean but she felt that her emotions were vindicated. She was hurt and felt insecure—but...why did he always JUSTIFIED what he did? He always had to point out that it was _she_ who was insecure of the girls whom he dated. That it was _she_ who was always loud and overbearing and controlling. In their relationship, Finn was _always _the good one and the reason why he was they complemented each other was so that he can influence her on some of his "goodness". Finn deserved better; he deserved someone great and flawless like Quinn or Santana. And for once, she wouldn't brag about it.

She cried not simply because thinking of Finn and his wild anger, but more importantly, she cried for her own lack of control. She couldn't understand why she had to make people pay attention—she didn't understand why she had to make people knew that she existed and be particularly bossy around them. She couldn't understand... herself basically.

"Isn't it a bit late to be mopping around?" a tired and lonesome voice said in the darkness that made her jump up.

"Hey, Noah. You're out late."

"Football practice." Seeing the questioning look on her face, he added, "Coach Beiste said I'm losing my moves on the field so I came here to work on some of them. Why are you here?"

"My dad said he'll be picking me up late." And Rachel continued to wait, ignoring Puck's presence after her rather boring explanation.

"You don't look so good."

"Well, I forgot to brush my hair and floss; I'm not in the mood for cleaning myself this afternoon."

As if he understood, Puck leaned over and asked, "What did Finn do?"

Surprised, Rachel said defensively, "I don't know who told you, but I will certainly tell Mr. Schuester about this despicable tattle behind my back. Why is everybody against me?"

"Chill, no one said anything about anybody. But now that you mentioned it, what happened?" Puck asked, rather coyly.

"That's very sensible of you, Noah, but I'm not in the mood for another round of storytelling. Not that it even matters."

"Listen, if there's anybody who knows Finn and maybe, you, Rachel Berry, it's me. Aside from having rather famous biceps, I happen to be excellent observing skills too."

This made Rachel uncomfortable. She remembered how she and Puck dated a year ago; he was definitely more gentle than Finn when it came to letting go—she knew that if ever something did happen, she didn't want Puck to be involved in the Rachel-ness of being Rachel or some self-absorbed fantasy that she had. Not just Puck, but any boy for that matter.

Standing up, she said. "It was nice catching you here, Noah. But if you'll excuse me, I think I need to read for my subjects to save me work for the weekend."

"Woah," with a firm grasp on her arm, "No one says it's nothing to Noah Puckerman. I've never seen you like this, Rachel. And frankly, you're not even rolling your eyes at me, so I know something's up."

"Noah, I need to be alone. Please, leave me alone." They stared at each other for a few seconds and she asked, "Well, are you going to let go of my arm or not?"

"Fine. I just thought I could help." Puck put her arm down, turned around as she buried her face on her knees.

"By the way, I'll be in the locker room, just in case." He called back.

The locker door burst open as a distressed Rachel went in, smelling steam and sweat.

"You got scared, didn't you?" He just slipped on his shirt.

"I took it upon myself that I consider your offer."

"Rachel, I didn't put you here so that I can tell what's wrong with you. I've been through that and for the exception of your ego, it doesn't do you any good."

"Finn and I broke up."

Puck couldn't help but comment. "It was about time." He chuckled. Then almost instantly, he bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that.

"I knew that you would mock me eventually." she headed for the door. "WAIT!" Puck gently pulled her from behind.

At top speed, she began to mope. "I shouldn't have done this. I was SO STUPID. You had nothing to do with it." She said instantly, knowing that Puck would begin to say that he was to blame. "It was me. I am such... I can't stand it! It was never your fault, Puck. You were just doing what I was telling you to. I am the brains behind this... mess."

"Do you plan to make it right with him?" The question startled her a little.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready for this. A relationship, I mean."

"Well, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. You were honest enough to tell him about us. If I were in his place, I'd appreciate it. Of course, I'd be upset—but things go on in relationships... and the reality is, you told me. So let's start again. That's how I'd deal with it. Personally, it could have been worse. You could have fallen in love with another guy. I'd rather that you sleep with a guy because you wanted him rather than you fell in love with him behind my back. I know that sex and love are two different things. No offense. I know this must be dirty talk for you." He literally just stuffed his crumpled shirt in his locker.

Rachel couldn't stand it. She took the shirt, sat down and folded it.

"But that's not the point. I was being mean."

"You have your feelings, he's got his. You may have told him the truth for making out with me but he had to assert himself in front of people and forget you're his girlfriend. Look, I know I'm more known as a lover, but I want to think that I know how to treat ladies. And the first rule of the book, is to let yourself have it, even if it isn't you."

"Noah, you can't—"

"I may be a stud, but I want to be thought of as a man more than anything and, I'm not pointing fingers at anybody, but making your girlfriend hang in there alone even if she's in the wrong is so uncool. It's not man." He said, shaking his head. "You maybe bossy and all, but Finn just letting you have it is evil to me. Seriously. You can't give any excuse for THAT!"

BANG! "Urgh!" Puck kicked his locker. "All I'm saying is, Rachel, you can't be accountable for everything. Finn has had his issues too, and it's not your problem that he can't admit it to himself." He took the shirt from her, as she sat there, doing nothing.

"You have to stop explaining people who you are. Because you are not the meanest person. Trust me. I went to juvie, and I know so."

"Thanks for... this." Staring at the folded shirt and he kept in his bag.

"It was nothing." Rachel replied, silently taking in what he had said. "Oh, and you have something on your—" she wiped off the strand of hair from his jacket. He smiled in thanks.

He gently tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "It's getting dark; I don't like you being here alone. You better call up your dad and tell him that I'll bring you home."

And he clicked the locker lights off. _


	3. Chapter 3: THE WEEK AFTER PRELUDE II

**Chapter 3: THE WEEK AFTER PRELUDE II **

They were walking to the parking and still Rachel had a feeling that something was out of place. It was out of Puck's nature. Suddenly, she blurted out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Taking me home. This doesn't seem like you. Did you have a bet with Santana or Finn?"

"Why do you doubt everything that I say?"

"Well, Puck. I never thought you'd be this..." she cringed at the word. "_caring._" The word came out from her mouth as it were pain.

"Listen, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Do you mind if we carry this debate inside?"

"Puck." She rolled her eyes. "Alright, NOAH. What exactly do you have in mind? Where are you taking me? I don't want to go anywhere with a pervert."

Puck shot back, hurt and a bit frustrated that he had to deal with this. "Hey! DON'T GIVE ME THAT PERVERT BUSINESS I know what it means. All the women I slept with gave their consent. I do women—not girls. And, I mean, when we made out, I knew that you said yes and even if you did say no and eventually force you, you can't deny that you were also in it."

"You're quite sensitive about this—issue."

"You bet I am. I am tired of people thinking of me as a human bed—that women are just all that I think about."

"Well, you do."

"I don't." Puck said firmly. "And I didn't give anybody a bet, understand?"

Rachel gave him a "really-it-isn't?" look.

"If you want, Miss I-want-all-my-questions-answered", you can wait out here until your dad comes—whenever that may be and I'll be on my way—eating my dinner, alright?"

Puck was already heading towards the driver's seat.

"My dad was kind of hoping that you'd bring me home. I already called him." She said in a tiny voice.

"So we don't have any choice now, do we?"

"I guess not."

"Go on now, I have a ride." Puck went through her side in the front and opened the door for her. "Watch yourself. People have known to have bumped their heads or slipped on the rack." He assisted her.

Immediately, Rachel pulled her skirt down frantically. "Were you looking?"

"Gee, Rachel, don't stress yourself; no, I didn't."

And he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The car ride depended greatly on the number of awkward pauses during the trip. Rachel was well too aware that she was riding with a man who was not any of her dads, while Puck knew too well of the history they once shared. It was not necessary that they feel uncomfortable, but he questioned the status of where they were at the present: here, at the car ride home, with the music playing and Rachel playing with her hair in worry.

He didn't know how else to react because they were never friends to begin with. They knew each other through the Glee club, he was one of those who made her sophomore year a tortuous one and he would on a daily basis slushie her (in cahoots with his friends)—until he himself was part of the club. They dated because he wanted to make his mom knew that he cared and that bringing home a Jewish girl would mean that he still valued the family roots. Another thing was that she dumped him. He was never dumped before, but technically during that brief trial romance that they had, Rachel was definitely the first girl whom he initiated in a romantic way (not platonic or sexual).

He thought about this hard.

He didn't have any regret for what he and Rachel had; in fact, he was glad that it was with Rachel—it was funny how she was a child and a woman in that sense. She was able to talk to him about them in a relationship and she was willing to him who he was without a shred of doubt. He was quite pleased that the memory did not serve as one to bash on, but something to look at and learn from. And she was mature—more mature than the other girls who had been with. Even more mature than Quinn, actually. Rachel knew what she wanted, from the very beginning. She knew what she wanted and knew who she was. And she wasn't afraid.

And how the hell did she know so much about him? Rachel was the first one who knew that he liked Quinn and how he looked at her. She knew the feeling of being self-absorbed and self-indulging. It was particularly amazing that she knew that much about him. It could only mean that she saw herself in him and in a way, by explaining to him (Puck) who he was, she would begin to find out more about herself through another person.

Puck thought that he should start with this. Having things common with Rachel (or anyone), doesn't make it really common. In fact, what are the odds that he and her shared some special connection besides their religion? He was wondering if it were something more. Now he didn't want to conclude that it was love—because he didn't have butterflies in his stomach when he saw Rachel, for sure. Or was it? Does love have to be lightning? Or was love something that came naturally and spontaneously? Was he in love with Quinn to begin with? Or was she simply that girl whom he wanted to impress?

"Hey Rachel," he said, watching his words. "We never got any chance to... patch things up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we became, over."

Pause.

"Noah, it never happened, remember? I didn't say anything because you didn't. And because, I didn't have anything to say. What happened was because you and I decided on it."

"No, we didn't."

"We didn't have to say it out loud. We just knew that that was for the best. I was quite surprised, actually. I thought you would be a brute to me. Quite the opposite. You took it in." She smiled.

"Then it was as if nothing really happened."

"Because nothing really did, Noah. If we made a big deal out of it, then it would be safe to conclude that, well," She swallowed. "...feelings started to develop. But since none of us did, then I guess it's safe to say that we were cool with just becoming anonymous strangers to each other. Of course until glee, that is."

"You mean after I got stuck in that toilet."

"Yeah," she chuckled. She looked up. "Why don't you like me? Do you mean that if you weren't stuck there you'd still be mean to me?"

Driving the steering wheel, "You can say that Artie had an influence on me. If he didn't come along, I'd be stuck being a bum and a jerk."

"I had the ambition to be cool. You can say it's a shallow ambition, but coolness just means that you're ahead of the rest only because you're not afraid to do stupid things. It's kind of like how control works—when you're in control, the whole world doesn't know that you're not in control. It's just a matter of convincing other people that you're another type of person."

"Like pretending?"

Puck shifted the gear. "Yeah, something like that. I wanted other people to think that I was someone who needed their respect. It's nasty stuff, but thing is, people can't get near me. They don't give anything for what I think. And I kind of like that privacy to myself—not even the girls know this."

He continued, "Of course, it gets to the point that you're lonely, but hey, I'm a guy so I don't really dig man-to-man talks, especially since my father and all..." he remarked, quite sadly.

Rachel sat there and let him talk. Then she moved her hand to his on the gear and calmly touched it as if saying, "OK".

"Here we are." Rachel looked outside and there was her dad, waving at her.

"Thank you," She gave Puck a smile and a pat on the back while he got her things from the back seat.

"Anytime."

"Goodnight." She then mustered forward on him—giving him a hug from the back. With a gentle wave, he went back to his truck, heading home.

* * *

Puck was Puck. If he ever got emotional, it was only temporary. Ignoring would not have been a big deal. But today it was, particularly since it could not be possible that Noah Puckerman was trying to free himself of his ordeals. Rachel could not help being curious—but rather sympathetic for the guy.

Again, she strutted towards Puck locker as he drew his gaze to her, thinking whether or not she was going to talk to him or not. Maybe it was an act of gratitude or maybe it was because she stumbled on latest would-be gossip and she would be the first on it. But it would be quite ironic if Rachel would be doing that, considering she herself had be the heartily cause and centre of them, you would think that she didn't want to be involved in that kind of stuff.

"Hi, Noah!" she said cheerfully. "For the car ride—"

"I told you it was nothing." Perhaps she was wrong. Puck was just being nice that night. He was just tired, and we all know how tiresomeness brings out the peculiar in people.

And then he sighed. "Listen, Rachel, I didn't want to freak you with all the random, I don't know, stuff that we talked about. But thanks for being there and... not talking."

"Oh, well, I assumed you were saying something of a delicate matter. I thought it wise not to interrupt as you were pouring your soul out."

"Truth is," as Puck got his book and jacket and shut his locker, "I don't think I would be able to share anything to you... I mean, to a girl. And how everything came out, like it was..."

"Natural?" she said, and Puck could have sworn he saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, something that... it kind of freaked me out when I got home. So I was thinking, maybe... we can have that talk. Twice a week...?"

"Noah," and she took both of his guns and dragged him to the edge of the corridor. "You were aware that yesterday, both you and I, especially I, were very vulnerable. I broke up with Finn and you were there. This whole divulging was just a coincidence. Sometimes, things happen because the environment dictates. I don't want you to get this the wrong way but, I don't want to go in any direction with someone, especially you."

"Why not me?"

"I am not a counsellor, Noah. You have Ms. Pillsbury for that. Last night," she was deep thought. "Last night was...sweet. And I admit, you were wonderful, but let's not go there."

"I wasn't saying that we go anywhere, whatever it is you are talking about." Puck pretended that he didn't know what she was saying. "I just want to talk. And I bet you want to talk to."

"I have friends," she said insistently.

"Oh yeah? Who? Mercedes? Kurt? Jesse St. James, who beat the egg out of you? Or Finn, who just didn't—"

"Stop it, Noah. Are you insinuating that I do not have friends?"

"I didn't say you had friends, I just said that you do not have friends who you can really talk to. Since when was the last time you told Kurt about Finn?"

"I never told anyone about Finn but you, BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE THAT NIGHT! Please stop making me feel like you know everything about me, because that's exactly what made Finn freak too!" She almost sobbed. "If you know everything about me as it _seems_ like you do, then _**tell me, why aren't we together?**_"

Puck stopped and turned, at a glance he said, "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out."


	4. Chapter 4: FINN'S LANDING

**Chapter 4: FINN'S LANDING **

"You are inviting me to a what?" Rachel asked, loudly.

"Relax, it's not a date!"

"But why are you alone? And at Breadsticks? Where are Mercedes and Kurt?"

"I wouldn't exactly convince you to come with me if I said I was alone."

"What else are you up to, besides deceiving me?"

"Look, all I want is for us to just... talk."

"Talk! We talk at school; I talk to you." And she started waving her arms animatedly.

"No, I wanted to talk to you not in that context. Just when you're... with yourself."

"I didn't even get to bring my eating shawl along with me."

"You mean, A BIB?"

"No, Noah. And for your information, it's a napkin. A couture napkin."

"Like a blankie."

"Noah! You're making me nervous as it is. First you invite me to what looks like a romantic dinner and you expect to think that this isn't something."

"Here, if you don't want to talk in Breadsticks, that's fine," he said, standing up. "Let's go someplace else..."

"Breadsticks is fine!" And she reached out and pulled him down. "I just... don't want anyone else to see us. You know, Finn might be—"

"It shouldn't be his business; he already broke up with you. What's the big deal?" He took a breath. "Alright, I'll go straight to the point. Do you like me...at all?"

"Does this include the truth? Well, at first, I thought you were kind of rugged, and bossy. You didn't stop to say hi to people, you just cared about your reputation—and I thought you were kind of normal that way... in a sense, you weren't extraordinary." She saw him flinch. Probably hearing it was not a good idea after all.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Then you became nicer to me—because of your sympathy for your mother and your Jewish roots, I'd like to consider that as a plus—and you sang _Sweet Caroline_, I thought that was very thoughtful and... romantic." She took a sip of water and then looked around then right back at him. "Yeah, I thought as a boyfriend, you were sweet, considerate and a bit forceful, nevertheless protective." As if catching herself off-guard, she said, "Well, I didn't answer the question—but do you think I'd actually spend that much time with you if I didn't like you?"

"It's not like you had any choice."

"Yeah, well, probably. You can say I was a bit desperate at that time, but overall—I think you're not bad... not bad at all." She raised her hand to call a waiter.

"I'll do it." Puck raised his and they gave their orders. "So, what was it that you said?" Urging her to continue.

"What?" Rachel thought the conversation was over. "You're not exactly the meanest person, in the world or to me. So, yeah, I do like you. Of course I like you."

"Over Finn?" he said suddenly.

Rachel's eyes just stared through his. What exactly was he getting at? _OVER FINN?_ Of course she would choose Finn over him! Or would she? What are all of these questions anyway? Why was he asking questions like she was in court?

"Excuse me? Do I need to answer all these questions?" she asked bewilderingly, "Besides, it's obvious what the answer is. Finn means a lot to me. And it's not as if you'll pick me over Quinn, Santana or even Brittany."

For a moment Rachel could have sworn she saw Puck's face having less expression than usual. "Puck, I'm not you're girl. We're not... for each other. I can't be ambitious—not with you. I'm pragmatic this way."

"Okay, just rewind. Stop it, right there. I never said anything about you liking me as a boyfriend. All I said is we be ourselves to each other. That we'd be comfortable and be...friends."

After an awkward, Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"You are formally doing it, Noah."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted manners."

"If you wanted us to be friends, just talk to me, Noah. Like what you did that night when you drove me home. You don't have to try so hard. You're way cooler than that." She reached out her hand to touch, similar to how she touched it on that night on the way to the house.

"Now we're talking," he smiled at Rachel as he enjoyed the scent of Rachel's hand. He saw their food was coming.

"Do you want to, say, sit beside me so that we can talk more about it? I'm usually more comfortable when the person's in talking distance, my scream is more audible." She chuckled. Puck had no idea she could be funny.

Well, actually, he did.

He got up from his seat and obliged at her request.

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Maybe it was my stomach fooling me."

"My eyes can be a little bit hazy at nights."

Finn was standing near his locker—he was arranging his books when something caught his ear.

"They were laughing, 'cause I'd recognize Rachel's laugh anywhere. And boy, was she laughing..."

"It's like, they were best friends or something... I thought it was April Fools..."

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Finn came rushing towards them. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked curiously.

They all jumped.

"Heyyyyy, Finn. Were we just talking about something?" she hinted, acting confused.

"We were just talking about, you know, everyday chatter..."

"Like, everyday observations...—"

Artie chirped, "Weren't we just taking about Rachel—" Tina nudged him.

"We're definitely not talking about something that you need to care about."

"That's true; it's a waste of time, you know how we are."

"Uh, okay. Thanks." He didn't feel any closure. He knew he heard the word "Rachel" and for sure he knew that it was about Rachel. But it's not like he would care. Actually, Rachel did manage to fool around with Puck. Why does he need to know what she's doing? "I don't need to care," he mumbled. Unless—

"SANTANA!"

"Hey there, jock. Are you waiting for me?" as he smoothened out his jacket.

"You look so smokin' right now, I can see you winning."

"Ha-ha, yeah, thanks," Finn said, obviously smitten. "So, um, have you heard about Rachel recently?"

His remark had an effect as if it were spat by venom. Santana slammed the locker door. "And why the hell would I have news on that midget?" she said, frustrated. "You just ruined my day."

"She's not that bad,"

"_She keeps her baby teeth, Finn_. Thank God you broke up with her. You and I look totally better. Look at us." she opened her locker room again and saw her and Finn's reflection.

Finn was the perfect reputation booster. Puck had been in juvie (which is so not cool) and ever since she admitted to Berry the truth about her and Hudson about their cozy night together, Finn had already become the star quarterback. Of course, Sam was taken by his hazel-eyed Quinn. It was perfect timing that Finn had an all out with his girlfriend; she didn't have to work too hard. Finn came rushing back to her.

And now the last thing that she wanted was an update on Rachel. She didn't hate her—she just didn't like her with Finn. More importantly, she didn't like how Finn looked at her because it looked like he still cared. But Santana knew it was out of pity more than anything else. She definitely was the hottest among them. Brittany (her best friend even admitted that she was hot), would have been as sexy as her if she didn't have to start on those pointless comments of hers. And there was definitely no competition between her and once-knocked up Quinn, who was fortunate that her young age spared her from having serious stretch marks. She was confident that Finn would eventually show his affections, and forget about his past love, especially with a body like Santana's to distract him. With Finn asking about her, Santana's fear of him having still having feelings with her had once again surfaced.

"I was just asking. I overheard Mercedes and the rest of them talking about her being with someone..."

"Did they say that she was with someone?" she snapped.

"Not really—"

"Then maybe it wasn't a person. You know how she is—I mean, for all we know she could have been laughing with her teddy bear or a pork chop that she ordered. Okay, this is what we mean by ignoring what needs to be ignored. Right, babe? "

Okay, so Santana can't exactly tell him what was going on—and by the looks of it, she had either no idea or didn't mind. Finn thought that the best way he could get news was from the football lockers. If anyone knew about what was going on, it was sure to be Puck.

"Hey," he arrived, settling up. He was lucky enough to catch up with him when the showers were going on. "Did hear anything about anyone recently?"

"No, as far as I'm concerned, Kurt's still in his new school, enjoying himself and all. Brittany still believes in Santa and Artie's still in a wheelchair."

"Uh, yeah, of course I know about those things," He didn't want to look suspicious, so he turned around, moved to the door to leave when a bubble inside of him just burst.

"Listen," harshly whispering, "Do you notice anything about Rachel recently?"

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"You know, I've been hearing things, and... it said that Rachel was seeing someone."

Puck didn't seem to care.

"Like, yeah, seeing someone."

"Have you ever actually known? Or asked her?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I have never spoken to her since... we cooled off."

"Look, Finn, I really would like to help," he took up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "But right now, I can't even figure out why you're talking to me. To the guy who basically was the cause of your break-up."

"Well, it's not your fault, really..."

"I knew I was doing what was right by not pushing through with it. But your girlfriend didn't do anything but tell you the truth. And here you are, worrying that your she may be dating someone else when you're the one who broke-up with her and you're the one who is now with someone else. I'm confused with this attitude."

"Hold on. Do you know who's seeing Rachel?"

Puck shrugged. "All I know is, quit denying yourself, Finn. It makes you confused and it makes people confused."

With a pang of realization, Finn dashed outside and nearly sacked Puck.

"YOU'RE DATING RACHEL, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"There are two things that you need to know, Hudson. One, you have to know your facts before actually acting upon them and two," he pushed Finn from him. "is that Noah Puckerman never lies. Like I said, I OWN up to my stuff. But I'll not lie. I think you should do the same. And before you punch me," he said predicting, "I'll say it one more time, I'm not dating your ex-girlfriend. And if I were, I SAID IF I WERE," noticing Finn was about to fist him, "it shouldn't be your business anymore."

His jaw dropped. "Well, you better take care of her," Finn said, not believing him.

"You bet I will," Puck struck back. "More than you ever did."

Finn didn't see this coming. Surely Puck and Rachel's make-out session was nothing. Then again, how many make-out sessions did they exactly had? Puck was a bad-ass (instinctively) but the man was class, even when all he had was his boxer shorts. He knew he was not even close. On the other hand, he knew he was a little better off than Puck. _He _had a cleaner lifestyle, and more importantly, more people liked him.

It's not like Puck would actually fall in love with Rachel—now that would be too much. He knew that when he was Quinn, Puck went all out on making his life feel miserable. Not that that was anything. Finn knew he was the better man—Quinn would definitely swear the baby was his. But also, he would swear that Quinn's reason for staying with him leaned towards the practical side. He had the image of being the responsible one, the accountable one and all in all, people depended on him to be a better person than Puck. And he took advantage of that—and went on to prove how bad Puck was for a choice. Now why girls (like Quinn, Santana and now Rachel) found that attractive was puzzling. Was he missing something? Or was thinking all along that he knew Puck when he actually didn't?

Finn knew that Rachel was no fool. She was not as discerning as Quinn when it came to reputation, but she had her strikes. Though obnoxious, she listened and she understood—at the times when she didn't understood, she tried to. She was insanely (how should he say it?) possessive (in a sense) of him and football, almost as if football was another woman. He didn't know why he was feeling a bit unsettled. A tiny feeling in his heart knew that once Puck had given himself to Rachel, it was not impossible that they eventually become something. He knew how sensitive Rachel's heart was to attraction and something told him that this attraction was even deeper than what was on the surface. He saw in Puck's eyes the need—the look that he had found a treasure and only he knew what it meant. Finn knew about that too well, and for him, it failed. Twice.

He was determined as ever. More determined, in fact, since this was what he had feared the most.


	5. Chapter 5: Q'S TURN

To those who are confused with the chapters, here goes: the first chapter, "Perspectives" is similar to what you see in front of a book—in refers to an event that will happen eventually in the fanfiction. This is a selected situation that is considered a "highlight" but not necessary the climax of the story. The second chapter, The Week After, Prelude I, is the official start of the story. This is the skeleton of how the story is to flow. The story is in progress: Chapter 2 onwards is the story proper. The reason why the first chapter was called "Perspectives", was that I noticed when a book where to have those segments in a page or a chapter, it is not really labelled. Also, I didn't think "Introduction" would be proper for it because "Perspectives" just gave an overview as to what the character's feelings were and what they had the tendency to do. The characters here are the four main ones: Rachel, Puck, Finn and Quinn. And i find it important to establish where the character's points of view are coming from. Although this is Puckleberry tainted story, it definitely has the tense undertones of their relationships with one another.

Thank you for commenting and a Happy Holidays to you all!

**Chapter 5: Q'S TURN **

For once (or rather multiple times) Finn didn't have a plan. He wasn't good at being sneaky. With all the mischievousness that he was able to get away with, he always had Rachel or Puck to be blamed more than him. You know how silent types are—people think that they're so good that when it comes to blaming them, they tend to even feel sorry for you. At this point, it was not what Finn needed.

It was not that Rachel was in a relationship, but from what he had heard, who couldn't accept how fast she had moved on. Some self-righteous part of him wanted to make sure that Rachel _needed _him and how it was almost pleasurable to break up with because she could see that her self-esteem had went along with it. He, however, forgotten that this was Rachel Berry, who had more attitude than he would have ever found on himself. If Rachel got hurt, there was no way that she would show it to him... not publicly, though. He half-heartedly wished that he didn't break up with her; somehow he missed her. The prospect that she was falling in love hit him hard.

* * *

"Puck!"

A flash of gold caught Puck's eye and an exuberant Quinn Fabray stood in front of his locker down the hall. Her eyes were twinkling like green emeralds. Sometimes staring at her would make you doubt if she were real.

"Hey Q," With one quick look, he dashed for class.

He didn't want to be rude, but it was no denying the impact that Quinn had on him. He had to run; not with those pleading, innocent doe eyes that she had—but because he knew looking at her would make memories rush through his mind, along with tidal waves of emotion.

Quinn was his first love, an intense one—he was planning to give up his bad boy presence for her, and he was just as close. He never admitted to himself that he was in love with Quinn until she saw her with Finn, and how dependent Quinn was on him. And at that moment, he knew that what he wanted more than anything was to be important to her.

BUT OF COURSE.

As Rachel was, he loved himself more than he loved Quinn. Or rather, his lack of control of himself ruled over his love for Quinn and he blew it. Exchanging sexy text messages with Santana was not quite the way to win Quinn's affections. Particularly when he heard himself saying that he'd be a good father but he had to be himself: a womanizing fool. This, being the most uncool remark that he made—this as thought of by a guy named Noah Puckerman.

But nevertheless, even with this seemingly unrequited, unreciprocated love that he had, Quinn had a way of making him feel like hell. A perfect example would be the Lima Loser incident. He didn't even want to think about what she said—it made him feel incapable. She didn't give him a chance to be a parent, she even assumed that I was the reason why her life didn't turn out as it used to.

Quinn always wanted Puck to be her first; there was something about biker dudes that attracted her. She knew that he was just as bad as she were (apparently) good. It was not like he was bad as in evil, but in Quinn's eyes, he wasn't afraid of showing what he felt, even if it meant hurting other people. She, on the other hand, was too conscious. And so was Finn. Secretly, she couldn't stand this. For the first time, she wanted someone...who just didn't care. So when the chance came that Puck offered his lifetime's worth of experiences to her, she was more than willing to cooperate.

It was safe to say that Quinn never gave Puck a chance—well, she did but he was sexting Santana and besides, it was not a "real" chance, the pressure of the pregnancy took over her and she didn't know what to do. Finn gave her the security that she wanted, but Puck gave her something else. It was the feeling that she was the one—and he did with both the sincerity and the passion. The latter Finn extremely lacked. But Finn was not a bad-ass, he was exactly what her parents would expect of her: a guy who had the potential to be the father.

Ever since confronting Puck after their baby-sitting night about his textual escapades with Santana, Quinn had no doubt that Finn would be the father. She couldn't afford someone who would just sit around making out with girls and got busy being a vandal. Also, she knew she couldn't stay with being a "mother"; she would want to feel the need to be young and with Finn taking care of the baby, she wouldn't have a problem.

Another point against Puck that she realized: she didn't want him to know what her feelings were. It was a good thing that her consistent infatuation was camouflaged by her anger of the situation. Hence, Puck got the message that she was "kind of" into him... but not really.

Thinking about it, Quinn realized how unfair it was for Puck. In as much as the other girls had with him, she was not different. She was too threatened of his reputation. Just as she would be convinced of his goodness, she was too afraid of what people—and what her family—would say. The pressure was surreal.

When she gave up the baby and had to start all over, she didn't want to go through the same hell again. When Finn realized all the lying and the cheating that she did, he burst out all the frustration inside him. That experience was over; she wanted to make up for what she did to both Puck and Finn that when Sam came along, she thought of it as something to start over.

Surprisingly, her feelings for Finn got more jaded and she didn't care as much. He and Rachel were better together—considering how Finn would complain about why her ways couldn't be more "like Rachel's". She cared for Finn, but there was no use pursuing those feelings anymore because she wanted to be stricter with herself and with her choices. That was one of the things that she—kind of—envied about Rachel. Rachel had control. Too much control. But she had control, nevertheless.

Puck could never fall in love. If Quinn was stubborn about anything, that was it. If he ever did fall in love, Quinn thought, then Puck would knew better and upgraded his life a little bit. Their "thing" or whatever it was, had happened because her pregnancy was unexpected. Had it not happened, Puck would have been the same player-jerk.

At first, it were whispers.

"I saw them at Breadsticks... "

"...When I went here, I noticed they were talking..."

"...it looked like something serious."

Quinn never paid attentions to rumours. Rumours were about her or some cheerleader or some football player, so she just dead ignored them. Just the same, that was what she did this time. This is the reason why rumors are rumors. They have been passed on and some information may have been added or removed and by the end, it would not be the truth anymore.

When she went to Glee club, Mr. Schuester, was not there. Immediately, she saw _specific_ people were missing. But then again, maybe their classes weren't finished yet. Glee went by pretty normally—but she was testing a theory that she had. She knew that she had to talk him into it seeing it also as a chance to know what was going with Rachel. So after glee practice, she approached him in his locker.

"Hello, Finn, we need to talk." If it wasn't those apple-pie eyes that use to love him.

"I'm busy." Fidgeting, but you can obviously tell that the last thing he wanted was to be involved with her... again.

"How surprising. You never turned me down this way."

"Since when did you become bossy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Maybe since a little distraction called Rachel Berry entered the picture."

The word _Rachel Berry_ hit Finn like a charm.

"I know things didn't go as planned between us," Quinn started, "and I wanted to... apologize."

Finn looked stoic for a second, as he tried to digest what she was telling him.

"I don't understand. We hardly talk to each other... Quinn, like I said, I will always have feelings for you. But don't you think it's a little... too obvious that you're doing this? What's up?"

She knew it didn't matter exactly, but she was not all certain that Finn would be too pleased once that he knew that she was doing this for Puck. After all, Puck was the reason why they broke up.

"Don't you think that Rachel is a bit under the radar lately? I mean, I find kind of weird that she isn't talking as loud as she is in glee anymore and she isn't as bossy as used to be."

Finn, who had no clue where Quinn was getting at, was too focused on what she was saying. Rachel _was really not_ talking like how she should recently. That was odd—or maybe it was because she was too hurt when everyone literally ganged up on her when Santana brought up the sleeping thing. Still, she wasn't acting like herself. Was it because...?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do a little team-up."

"Team up for what?"

"I don't know. Maybe since it's because your little ex-girlfriend is trying to consume the boys in the football team and I'm trying to watch myself."

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Sam is wonderful, but what can you say? A hot girl is a hot girl, and for all her obnoxiousness and the fact that she looks like she's five, I'd say she can be competition."

"I never saw you this competitive. It's kind of weird that this didn't happen when we were together."

Quinn smiled. "Anyway, about that... what do you say, we, rekindle the flames?"

Finn looked like a stone hit him. He felt a little flutter in his stomach as she said this.

"For real?" His looked went to that of pure doubtfulness.

"Of course not." She said, with an edge in her voice. "I meant, let's see how Rachel reacts once she sees you and me together."

"WAIT A SECOND." He slammed the locker. "I don't see how anything about this involves you and me. First of all, I don't care for Rachel anymore so this is not working out, 2) how would you know that I'm actually doing anything about Rachel and 3) how do you know that it is Rachel that I'm thinking about anyway?"

Boy, Finn had her stumped. She was with Sam now and on the outside, no one suspected that she had feelings for Puck, who was "rumored" to be involved with Rachel (by the term "involved" it doesn't mean anything specific, for now). And Finn had recently broke up with Rachel; so technically, he didn't have anything to do with Rachel either. Rumors were just rumors and she didn't know how the hell was she going to get this done without hinting anything to anyone. And what about Sam? Here she was, again, committing the same mistake. To be honest to herself, she adored all three boys—how each stood in her life, now that was the problem. For some reason, the one whom she wanted to be her soulmate was not.

Then a light bulb in her head glowed burning. How can she forget? Dealing with Finn was easy. You just let him know who's the boss. Easy-peasy.

"Well, Finn, talk about being cautious." She chuckled. "You can't fool me. You should be thankful Santana doesn't have a soft spot in her to notice this. You got hurt, ended your little game, and now your eyes are telling me that you wish you didn't." She sighed. She was going to do the guilt trip on him. She hated when he felt sorry himself because it really looked pathetic but there was no other option. "Honestly, I was worse than her. I slept with your best friend—because of what you're doing now: reputation. Rachel—she just made out with him, and for reasons which were... more justifiable." She was so good in making Finn realize his mistakes. Coming from her, it looked like he was heinous criminal. In a way, she felt like her relationship with him was of a mother. "I'm not saying that I'm siding with Rachel but I know that that's what it is, and now you're wondering if ever this new guy that comes along—" he cringed. "is the right one."

He looked at her, assessing.

"What do you want?"

"Role playing by your permission. Holding hands, sweet nothings."

"What's in for you?" This was weird, proving that he was asking this question

"And Sam _is _cool with this?"

_Why does she keep on forgetting Sam? _"I'll go talk to him."

"You mean talk _him_ into it." Finn smiled a bit. He liked it somehow that Quinn found this enjoyable.


	6. Chapter 6: BODY LANGUAGE

See ED'S NOTE for further explanation. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 6: BODY LANGUAGE **

Puck was thinking hard. After his conversation with Finn, he was quite convinced that the edge in his [Puck's] voice told him that his feelings for Rachel were not just ordinary. There were times when he thought his chest was playing tricks on him every time it beat a little faster than usual. He knew Rachel was obsessed with herself, but it was a little price to pay for being with her. She was incredibly straightforward and unpretentious. One thing he also liked about her was how much truth there was when she said something—"Granted, I'm always right"—and it kind of sucked when she was like that. But he appreciated her honesty and that was why he felt at peace whenever she confronted him with something. Being with her was surprisingly more fun than slamming someone into the garbage bin.

And there was the frequent mention of Finn. _Finn was this_... _Finn was that_... _Finn was great_... _Finn was not..._ Apparently, to Rachel, Finn was everything. As far as Puck was concern, all he did was break her heart. He didn't want to sound like a homewrecker or anything but Rachel, with all these raves and rants about Finn, was not healthy. There was never a moment when a discussion about Finn turned out for the better. Rachel always ended with blaming herself.

Puck thought that the only way to prevent Rachel from sinking to the abyss called insecurity, he had to point out the status of her relationship with Finn in the first place: a resounding nonexistent. He just didn't want to have Rachel hurt herself even more. And hopefully, just hopefully, she will keep her mind to him for a longer time than usual.

"Of course, when I realized Shelby was my mother, I thought I would run into her arms. It turns out it didn't come out as I had expected." she said, hardly touching her garlic bread. "It was kind of like a shattered dream."

"Eat something." He urged her to take a second sip of her tomato soup. "You're making me nervous; you haven't eaten anything since we've been here."

"Noah, you know very well that being with you gives me an excuse to go back to my tormented childhood to see how very unfortunate my life is and how this series of heart breaks would lead eventually to my success."

"You talk too much; I would pay extra just to see you eat. What do you want, a pizza?" raised his hand.

"No!" wanting Puck to bring down his hand, "I'm fine. I'm just..."

"lonely. I know." He sighed. "Why are you making things difficult for yourself?"

Rachel winced.

"Here's a guy, who's probably moving on right now and probably exercising his being a man somewhere, when he has no idea how you're feeling. That's a bit unfair, don't you think? All these emotions, your hatred for the world, will all go away if you—"

"I what?"

"Try and... forget him."

"Forget..."

"Finn. Yes that's what I said. Because, reality-check: you're giving Finn reason to move on if you get to be a whiny piece of teardrop. I'm just saying. This is not you; you're usually defiant, singing on stage and being wonderful... and all you need is a guy like him to make you crap."

Rachel looked clueless.

"All I'm saying is: don't limit yourself to Finn. Finn was my boy; and I know he's great in some aspects. But you could be happier with someone else—"

"You've never fallen in love, Noah, so you'll never know." Tears were forming in her eyes; Puck knew that she was saying this because she was both hurt and angry.

"Of course I know how it is. You thought I didn't want to punch myself when Quinn got pregnant and how she always chose Finn over me? Well, _that hurt_. Because people think that they are people who are much, much better than me, that I can't do anything better than clean pools. I wanted Quinn to love me, and if she kept the baby, I was even thinking about giving up women and was committed in being a parent. But love isn't something that you can force on someone, you know. And that's what I'm saying. Twice, you and Finn broke up. You should wonder if you're both too good for both of you. No offense."

He got up, went to the counter to pay the bill and frustratingly left Breadsticks.

"Noah," Rachel was fast; if he hadn't had much steam inside his head, he would have wondered how the hell did he managed to keep up with her so fast.

"Look," he turned, looking deep into her eyes. "I've come to know you, Rachel, and you're not bad. It sucks if someone likes you wastes your time on this jock who is the hot dish on every chick's plate. Many people think it's me, isn't it?" seeing the look of "huh?" on her face. "Chicks dig me...for other things. So far, I can tell you that their dream boy is Finn. And there's nothing we can do that can scratch his squeaky clean rep. You owe to it yourself to be happy. Trust me, you deserve a lot more than Finn."

Suddenly, Rachel burst into a sob. Puck slightly panicked. He had heard about a Rachel outburst before but this... she actually made noise.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing; It's that I feel that when Finn and I broke up—it was more of my loss instead of his. And I have been denying myself of what you said. When the reality was, I knew all along that you were right."

Slightly embarrassed, Puck told her lightly, "Do you want to go someplace else... " looking at the passersby staring at her. "more quiet?"

"Ever since that day that he used me as an excuse for him to get to music school, I was telling him that he could have been more honest with me but he never was!"

"Rachel..." he led her by the arm to a bench. "We can talk this out. I know this place; I understand you pouring your eyes out but not... here. " Using one hand, he took out a tissue that he accidentally got from Breadsticks and wiped her tears. "Don't let anybody see you like this. Come on."

Puck decided that all he should do was walk. This "place" was a couple blocks near the residential area, not far from school either so they wouldn't get lost. As usual, Rachel questioned Puck's intention. Through her tears, she asked, "Is this a way of you getting to harass me?" Puck laughed. "Just because you're having a bad day, I forgive you. Isn't there a time when you didn't doubt people?" he said, half-jokingly.

"Sorry. You must think I'm horrid. I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm used to following my routine all the time and my dads always said to be cautious of people."

"Point taken." He wanted to try to cheer her up. "Well, here it is. It's not spectacular, but it's calm enough." Like a hidden oasis, there was a abandoned ranch just outside the football field. It had a dainty little creek that flowed just before a diner which took you back to the main road.

"They don't throw garbage here, do they?"

"I don't think so. I come here a couple of times to cool my head when something happens in football or something. Santana doesn't like it here—it's too quiet."

_And he still has to mention a girl's name_. "I was proving a point," Noticing her face. "I don't think any ordinary girl would want to come here. It gets sentimental and they hate that."

Though there was no sun, it was still pretty hot. Seeing what looked like a banyan tree, they sat under it to feel cool. "You know, you and I have a lot in common." Puck started.

"Yeah, I know. We're both Jewish."

"Not just that. You know, we like the truth. I mean, passionate."

"I can see where you're going. But I doubt that it's passion that drives me."

"Who are you kidding? We all know you want to be a star."

"I know I'm good," slightly gearing back to her former self. "And being a star... I think it's meant for me. But loving it..." she faltered. "I've never thought about that."

"Wow, this is a revelation."

"Seriously! After all, I have never had any career options except being a star."

"You could get a more realistic approach, just in case, your plan doesn't quite work out."

"All this thinking makes me even more frustrated. Nothing in my life seems to have any development."

"Rachel, we're only teenagers. You're talking as if you don't have any chance to change that."

"This is why I'm focusing on other things... like having a boyfriend..." and just like that, remembering the outburst that she had, she went back sobbing.

"Rachel," Puck said, moving very close to her. "Don't be scared."

"How can I not be scared? When Finn was around, he was a quarterback and people respected us. And for a brief moment, I had friends."

"Maybe it would make you feel better if you tell me what you really feel. Like in the rawest form."

"Noah, I have a rule." She said, wiping her tears. "I don't cry in front of guys. Well, I obviously broke that..."

"We're not in school, Rachel. Quit caring about people will think. Just this once. Besides, I find it pretty brave of you to give off something like that. It's one of the things I admire of you."

She gave him a small smile. And she moved an inch closer to him. "It's alright. I won't tell, I swear." He was awkward when grinned, Rachel thought, but the wound that Finn gave her was surprisingly healing itself.

"_Just this once_."

"Quinn, I don't see the logic of this."

"If you aren't so uptight, then you'd agree. It's a simple thing."

"And Finn kissing my girlfriend is?"

"I am wearing your promise ring, Sam..."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a reminder."

Arguing with Quinn regarding something about a kiss made Sam's hair stand on its end. He wanted to be the nice guy and be cool with this. But something was completely and disgustingly wrong. For a moment there, he had second thoughts about liking Quinn.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm honest."

"This is not honesty, Quinn. This is you and your guilt trip. If you had it your way, you wouldn't tell me."

She pressed her lips together.

"Right. Supposing I had something fishy behind my back..."

"For once, don't treat me like I'm dumb." Sam was crushed. He never argued with a girl and he vowed never to. But when a girl steps on his pride like that, he certainly retaliates and asks the question why. He always thought Quinn would be a more charitable person and for that reason, he liked her. But there was a creeping undertone of selfishness in this issue, and he felt that in order to have some damage control, he would find out what it is.

"Finn is your friend. It's no big deal."

"It _is _a big deal. _Precisely because Finn is my friend and to remind you, your ex-boyfriend_. Why would you think that I wouldn't react to that?"

"It's just an impression. We just need Rachel to believe that we're back together again."

"I know that Rachel wasn't kind of nice when she referred to us as Ken and Barbie but that's hardly a reason for you to start being mean to her. You're no different from what Rachel was."

"Well, Finn thinks that Rachel is up to something funny... and this is my way of making up for what happened between us."

"By including yourself in this... immoral. I don't even know what this is. Finn's crazy. You said he came up with this?"

"That is precisely what I'm talking about!" Quinn said convincingly. "I said it was stupid. But he said he wouldn't take no for an answer, and he said that I owed him." She gave him those doe eyes which looked like dripping honey.

"FINE." His voice betrayed him. "But no kissing. You can hug or do any body language but..." he suddenly realized that he didn't want to sound too possessive. Quinn can do whatever she wants. Besides, he sounded like Finn, which did not attract him at all.

"Sure," he said, lacking energy. Part of him wanted to take on Quinn as a person and tell her how he felt about this and part of him thought that it would be wiser to treat her like an independent woman.

Quinn, all pleased with herself, was joyful. There was a sudden twinge that she knew was coming from her conscience. _Sam can't tell me what to do._ _He loves me too much_. But whatever consequence this would end up in, she knew it might be worth the risk.

Rachel laughed hysterically.

"I don't know who this Bernadette Peters is but she was wicked."

"I loved her when I was five. Her rendition of _Rose's Turn_ made me feel the oppressed feeling that she must have realized—when that star that was inside of her couldn't push forth; I bought the Broadway DVD on Broadway itself and I had to combat a couple of her lookalikes to get her to sign it. It was on her last show. And I've watched her _on every_ show."

Her knowledge of the history of Broadway must have made her reputation sour, but Puck was trying to get a hold of things. From the time that they spent at the ranch, she was patient enough to introduce him to the different variations of musical theatres and operas which she had watched. Rachel was appreciative of the gesture, but learning from her past experience with Finn, she decided to be a little more flexible this time.

"Am I boring you?"

"A little bit. I had no clue on half of what you said. Don't worry, I'll read up next time."

"Don't read up; it's fine. This isn't a master class on theatre."

Rachel was worried. Puck offering to learn her interests? Was she hearing things? And why did she even think about associating her past experience with Finn with him?

On impulse, Rachel moved her hand towards his. They were in glee club and Mr. Schuester burst in with another one of his musical terms that for once, Rachel wasn't focused on answering. Finn was about twenty inches away and his back turned. Puck was beside her and she slipped her hand onto his knee. It rested there, as she waited for Puck to _brush _it aside. Her heart skipped when he placed his hand above hers and patted it gently. With his index finger, he started drawing circles on the back of her hand, slightly tickling it. Rachel giggled inside. Puck looked and her and smiled fondly. Mr. Schue mentioned _Mash-Up_ when, slowly, he intertwined his fingers and hers. Rachel crossed her legs and enjoyed it. She knew that the scar in her heart was completely healed.

The Superbowl was approaching. And it was a chance for the William McKinnley High School Football team to have its reign again. Last time they fought a major, it was all because of Kurt's touchdown (not to mention _Single Ladies_). This is was also a chance for couples to start coupling again. Besides Couch Beiste's constant practice sessions, the jocks took upon themselves to win this time... and it started with bringing their good luck charms to the match.

"Whatever. We all know that good luck charms mean you're girlfriend or being able to put out. No big deal."

Puck had to take Rachel. Being comfortable with what he was sensing about their friendship, it needed to be known. Not for reputation purposes, but because it had to look effortless. He was seen with Rachel practically everywhere for the past weeks and it was important for everyone to get a grip on it—aside from shocking them if they went out. _If they went out._

He didn't attempt to label what he had with Rachel; because what they had, whatever it was, was more important than what people said it was. He felt a lot of weight lifted from him and Rachel, Good Lord, bless her, tried to minimize her criticisms about people and so they had a more objective perspective of things. He had the greatest of laughs and the warmest of sentiments with her, and frankly, just frankly: he felt great with her. No inhibitions whatsoever.

Now, being nervous was another thing. He didn't know why he was, all he knew was if Rachel said no (for whatever reason), he would be... devastated, to say the least. He took a deep breath and with extreme effort, tried to be cool.

"Noah," Everything seemed to be new every time they would meet each other, and today seemed like a big, big day.

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering, do you have anyone to go to the game tonight?"

"I...don't attend games, Noah." He certainly didn't see this coming.

"Right. Well, it wouldn't hurt."

"I don't know anyone there." He sighed. She still didn't get the message.

"Rachel," looking into her, whenever he said something of great importance. "I'm asking you to come with me. It will..." trying for an excuse, "help me a lot. I just want you to be there."

For a second, Rachel couldn't move.

"Noah, this is a big deal. Only girlfriends are invited to games... and we're not..."

"You're my good luck charm." She blushed. "You're more than a girlfriend. You're something special..." and he caught himself just in time. "Special... to me... to the game. I think you can make me feel like a winner." He couldn't hide himself through his words. "And if you're thinking of what to wear... I have two jerseys... I can give you one."

"What if you lose? I'm not that much of a charm; Finn keeps losing his game—" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't matter," he smiled. "At least I know I'm a winner... if I lose, then I'll give you the difficult task of cheering me up, which I know comes easy to you. So, you'll be there? I'll pick you up."

Again, she thought this was all too new to her.

"Sure." Now grinning, for Puck took her hand and kissed it. Before walking ahead, he took her in his arms for a relishing hug.

"Win or lose I'm lucky, Rachel." He winked and started walking happily towards the hall. Rachel's heart practically leaped with joy and terror—it couldn't be what she was thinking of, but then again, she knew that whatever this was taking over her, it would give her the necessary closure that she needed.

Finn approached her the following day, asking her to hang out—she knew what this was.

All too calmly, she said that she was coming with Puck, with no sarcasm in her voice—just pure matter-of-factly, just-because answer. Finn's voice suddenly became more distant and his voice did not reverberating or had a tingling effect on her.

She was anticipating the time she would spend with Puck this afternoon. Funny, sweet and protective Puck. She hardly noticed Finn's presence of standing next to her, opening his mouth to say something as they went to glee. Falling in love didn't yet cross her mind, because Noah Puckerman's understanding of her was nevertheless sincere and real that she accepted whatever came of it. She was, in totality and finally, happy.

ED'S NOTE: Notice that the last segment is the first segment of what happened during the first chapter, "Perpectives" (another clarification for those who are confused with what is happening). The full story version of the events which will be happening in the first chapter will go in a similar nature.

Notice that there is already a subtle tribute to the Superbowl episode that will premiere this January. Since the episode would have a Puckleberry-themed duet, having it simultaneously as it happens in the fanficion would look as if it were likely to happen. Note that, these characters are definitely not my own, and this is for pure leisure only.


End file.
